Blight
The Obelisk In June of 2013 the Artifact atop spawn activated and summoned an obelisk which crash landed inside the protection of Ancients. The obelisk was an odd object made mostly of bedrock and other various materials. There were four furnaces which when fueled with blaze rods made a beacon visible in the center. The beacon, however, was covered by mycelium and a portal frame so Psychedelic attempted to shoot a block of TNT at it to clear the blocks and activate the beacon. As usual, the ancient protection of spawn absorbed the damage so Cryptite attempted to use his sword Laeveteinn. Just before striking the obelisk the goddess Freyjia appeared to warn him that if he proceeded that she could not help us with whatever consequences may follow. Disregarding her words he stuck the obelisk with his sword which reacted with lightning and the mycelium began to spread. It overtook the bedrock and killed any grass nearby allowing it to spread farther. The plague continued to spread, stopping only at bodies of water which it seemed to be unable to cross. Blight and Corruption Since the mycelium began to spread, approaching the obelisk will leave one coughing in sickness and taking what has been deemed as corruption damage. A brave few individuals have continue to risk exploration and have uncovered a chamber under the cheese which contains a book titled '''Exit Journal #3. '''From the this record it was learned that other worlds have suffered and died from this plague known as the Blight. The author writes that tests were conducted to find a cure, but the Blight destroyed them. Research regarding the Blight was sent in an escape pod of which the location is currently unknown. Freyjia later appeared and confirmed these facts and also warned of coming help from an unexpected place. All Lokans are encouraged to take extreme care when traveling around the obelisk and any mycelium that has spread from it. The ASA is currently collecting samples and attempting their own experiments to find a cure. The ASA has made a number of discoveries regarding the Blight. It has been confirmed that the Blight can be spread by living organisms, and can persist in living organisms past death and revival by the Artifact. The former was demonstrated in the corruption of Hyrule Island, which is entirely surrounded by seawater, but has received visitors from the mainland bearing the Blight. It has been discovered that some samples of Blight are more potent than others, spreading more quickly typically depending upon how far from the Obelisk they were collected. Test subjects infected with the Blight have reported painful coughing, feelings of fear or anxiety, and in rare cases, dreams and hallucinations described as bearing resemblence to the Void. Substances that have been used to insulate that Blight with varying degrees of success are water, lava, snow blocks, and ice. In one case, a subject reported that drinking milk was beneficial in combating their symptoms. As the Blight continues to evolve and claim victims, a few twisted individuals have, for unknown reasons, begun purposefully spreading the Blight themselves by infecting others through physical contact.. Multidimensional Beacons As the blight continued to spread and overtake the world, doubts arose as to whether a cure could be found or not. One such doubt led Cryptite to investigate the libraries of Asgard in an attempt to uncover any information that might help. In the library he uncovered a document with details concerning a multidimensional storage unit which could be used to hold our possessions should the worst happen to Loka. He also learned that one might control Artifact with fire. Using Laeveteinn he struck the Artifact in a manner similar to the obelisk that began this disaster. Breaths held, the citizens of Loka watched as the Artifact activated and brought forth the storage unit. Unfortunately the storage unit required power from its beacon which was empty. It was quickly discovered that emeralds can be used to charge the beacon, but it would only accept a stack of emeralds from each Lokan every day. The beacon needs approximately 500 stacks of emeralds and currently remains unpowered so it is uncertain exactly how it works. A few days later, as the people of Loka continued to fill the Beacon, it reached it's peak, and the beacon was filled. Most now refer to this as the "Transfer Chest", as items are able to be put inside the chest, and very few people beleive Loka can be saved from destruction. . Category:Lore Category:Server Lore